


Latex Thoughts

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Derek/Liam, Diam, Gags, Latex, M/M, Prostate Massager, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Top!Liam, bottom!Derek, dom!liam, praise!kink, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek’s been a good boy and Liam thinks he deserves something special to mark the occasion.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Latex Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober as a gift for Volsungar

Derek was smiling when Liam got home and walked over to the chore list and stood there looking down the long list of things that Derek had gotten done today. He only had to glance across the loft to see most of it. A few things he’d take on faith for now, but he’d probably still check after a while. It was the last day in the week and Derek had been behaving himself.

No violent out bursts, no talking back, he got all the chores done, and he’d even obeyed the no touching rule that had been in effect. His long hard dripping cock adding to the things he had to clean up after. But Liam was pretty sure he enjoyed licking his precum off the floor. Nodding to himself he pulled out the roll of stickers from the cupboard and put a gold star next to Derek’s list.

Derek was pretty proud of himself when he saw that.

“Someone’s been behaving himself.” Liam chuckled and Derek knew he was preening but he couldn’t help it. “You’ve been a very good boy.” Liam turned back to him before taking the list down and taking it over to the calendar that they used to mark Derek’s progress over the last few months. He tacked it up and put another gold star next to the day. Derek felt his chest swell with pride.

“You know… I think you’ve shown pretty damn good improvement over the last week or so.” Liam traced along the streak of nine gold stars. “I think that’s good enough to warrant a new toy.” Derek was damn near vibrating with how much he liked that idea but he knew better than to start begging.

“Good boy not spoiling it.” Liam walked up and pushed him against the wall kissing him hard and gripping Derek’s skull as he fucked his mouth with his tongue before pulling back to catch his breath and enjoying the thoroughly taken look on Derek’s face. “Get dressed in your going out clothes and I’ll get cleaned up from work and we can head out.” Derek nodded, biting his lip and ducking his head down and Liam reached out and lifted his chin to lick his lips.

“You’re really behaving yourself… I’ll give you extra points if I don’t have to inspect.” Derek nodded, his eyes a little wide and dashed off, hearing Liam chuckle as he went to the sink and washed his hands and slipped out of his jacket to hang it up before pulling his shirt over his head and changing out of his work clothes there in the living room. He thought about leaving them lay all over the place and seeing if Derek would clean them up or want to go immediately but he decided to clean up after himself and sit down going through his messages on his phone.

He sensed the movement before he actually saw it and looked up. Derek was in his tight leather pants, the ones that really showed off that glorious ass of his and that was tight enough in front that Liam could tell Derek hadn’t put any underwear on. Hell you could tell his religion through those pants. And he’d opted instead of a shirt for his leather collar and a form fitting leather jacket with the jet black feathers crowning it instead of a a traditional collar, he hadn’t closed so his bare chest was completely on display. Liam licked his lips and walked up opening the jacket up a little farther so he could see the black stud piercings through Derek’s nipples.

“I approve.” Liam teased the piercings making Derek moan and turned leaving his sub to pant and collect himself before they walked out of the loft and down to Liam’s car. Liam normally wouldn’t have afforded anything fancy, even with his salary, but Derek was richer than anyone knew. Between the family having been rich before the fire, and the entire pack had their money set up to flow into the accounts of who ever was still alive at any given time, so Derek had had a third of the entire pack’s money when his family died.

With Laura and Peter both dead, Derek had all the money. Enough money that he didn’t know what to do with so he’d bought this car as a present along with the keys to his loft when he’d asked Liam to move in after graduation. They’d been dating since Liam was seventeen but now at nineteen he completely dominated Derek’s thoughts. They got into Liam’s car and he drove them down to the Glass Closet, the best sex shop in the entire county. Smiling as they drove, Derek’s smile only got bigger as Liam’s free hand lay on his lap and began to grope him.

He liked Derek walking around with a throbbing erection barely concealed in public as he walked along. But sitting this close gave Liam perfect access to everything Derek had to offer. The energy coming off of his boy tonight was enough to make him grip Derek more firmly and stroke him openly.

“You know Derek… I think this out fit earns you a second toy tonight.”

“R-really?” Derek blushed now.

“Yeah. I think you’ve earned a second toy. It’s been a while since the last one. And I know what I want at least one to be. If it’s in stock. So let’s see if we can find something you want to use.”

“my choice?” Derek looked down now. He didn’t often get to choose these things. But with a smile on his lips he nodded and assured Liam he could choose something he’d be proud of. Derek’s mind was torn between the new toy and Liam’s hand so that he didn’t even realize they’d parked till Liam pulled him in for another kiss and cupped the back of his neck, looking him in the eyes from inches away as he spoke again.

“You always make me proud.” Derek blushed then, hearing the truth in that statement before blushing darker and nodding, not trusting himself to speak just then as they parted and got out of the car and approached the store. Derek became acutely aware that the tip of his dick was sticking out over the top of his pants. He looked down and flushed as he caught sight of his own flared head down the valley of his own abs.

“God you’re hot.” Liam reached over and ran his thumb across that swollen tip and caused Derek’s breath to catch in his throat as he watched Liam lick his thumb clean. “Let’s get inside.”

“Yes, Sir.” Derek blushed but followed Liam inside, aware that every eye was on him and his nearly half naked state. Liam nodded to the guy behind the counter and went right up to the prostate massagers. He had Derek lean down to hand him things so that by the time Derek stood back up his dick head was an inch over the hem of his pants and very dark against his pale skin. Liam toyed with his flared tip a few times as he picked up a small package of lube and turned to Derek.

“Okay, your turn. You can pick out one toy you want more than all the others tonight.” He’d said it loud enough that people looked at Derek and he blushed but he didn’t bother tucking back into his pants as he walked around till they were at the collars, straps, and gags. He stopped in front of the spider gags and picked one up, biting his bottom lip and worrying it as he showed it to Liam.

“Oh I like this…” Liam smirked. “But once these are paid for you’re wearing both home. You do know that right?” Derek swallowed hard but nodded. Liam smirked and they headed up to the cashier and he chatted with him as they were run up and Derek was blushing as the guy teased him about his new toys before Liam paid and told Derek to roll his pants down. He blushed rolling them down below the rise of his ass so that he hung out in the open on full display as Liam lubed up his fingers. Once he was open enough for what he needed Liam lubed up the toy and paused for a minute to sync it up with his phone before shoving it fully into Derek’s tight ass.

Best part of dating werewolves was the always virgin tight ass every night. They had to go hot and heavy for hours to give him that sloppy fucked out whore ass that Liam loved to torture with toys. Derek whined as Liam hit play on his play list and imported it to the toy’s app so that in seconds the base line of the song was suddenly vibrating in Derek’s ass. With a dismissive wave, Derek redressed and then bent at the waist to let Liam fit him with the gag. Once the black leather was safely secured around his head and the steal kept his mouth open big enough for _fun things_ to enter his mouth, Liam nodded and they headed out.

Once in the car Derek became aware of one of the side effects of the spider gag. He was drooling a lot and didn’t have anyway to really deal with it. Liam was enjoying his squirming and the fact that the top inch of his cock was clearly in view since he’d redressed in the sex shop.

“You know… you’ve been such a good boy today… I think you might have earned a reward beyond the toys.” Derek gave him a puzzled look, unable to really speak like this. At least in any understandable way. “I think I’m going to go park in that part of the park where the guys cruise.” Derek’s face went crimson. “And get a nice long slow blow job from my sub while I torture his tight ass with my present to him until he cums hands free.”

“ease?” Derek managed to say.

“Oh you don’t have to beg pet. You’re going to cum. And so am I. And if we’re lucky we’ll get a crowd watching us.” Liam smirked wickedly as he drove off, a hand toying with Derek’s weeping dick as he drove till he reached his favorite cruising spot, directly under the street light so anyone driving up would see that something was happening in the car, but couldn’t see too much detail till they moved in close enough to see. By that point he could make them look respectable if he needed to or he could make Derek look like a complete slut.

“Sweet, plenty of cars tonight.” Liam undid his jeans and fished his dick out, waving it at Derek who didn’t hesitate to bend over and start swallowing him, the gag keeping his mouth open so he had no choice but take Liam as deep as he wanted. Liam rested one hand on Derek’s head guiding him as he bobbed up and down on him and used the other to toy with the play list. Changing up the songs and enjoying the moans and whimpers that came from Derek’s wanton mouth.

“such a good boy…” Liam carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, gripping his scalp and deepening the blow job till Derek was practically gagging on his hard cock. His ass was being pounded hard by the toy in his ass as he struggled to focus on anything beyond the dick in his mouth and the vibrations coming from the toy he was riding. Some where in there he heard a snap and saw a flash in time to look up and see someone recording while another took photos. Derek blushed, he felt so filthy when Liam did this in front of people. But at least he still had his clothes on tonight. A part of him thrilled to be seen, and be seen with Liam, who knew how much Derek liked this. Liam made small talk with them while they all enjoyed Derek’s talents.

It was when Liam handed his phone over for one of them to select a song, that Derek came. Moaning loudly as he choked on Liam’s thick cock, Derek shot his load untouched up his abs and sprayed his chin and hair as he kept going. Nine long days of going with out the slightest touch or being allowed to cum had kept him pent up and here he was throbbing in time with his heart beat as he emptied his swollen balls all over himself while people watched.

Liam didn’t last much longer, firing off deep in Derek’s throat, feeding him his cum before pulling out to let him get some straight on his tongue to taste his master before pulling out and shooting all over Derek’s face for the photos and the video. Derek blushed as they took pictures of him and Liam told them where to send him copies of it before he waved them off and drove back home. Derek knew he’d have to hang up the jacket and have it dry cleaned tomorrow to get the cum out of the feathers so they didn’t stain or get stuck together but while they were parked in Liam’s parking place he suddenly startled as Liam opened Derek’s pants and put him on display as he got out.

“If I didn’t like the idea of you struggling to hold those pants up while you walk, I’d have had you strip before heading in. Given any looky-loos a good show. But I do expect you to keep up with me.”

“ess ur…” Derek hung his head to hide his crimson cheeks but Liam wasn’t having it and cupped his hand against Derek’s cheek before lifting his face to look him in the eyes. Pools of amber energy looking into Derek’s equally glowing eyes.

“Keep spoiling me with this good behavior and I might have to fuck another load out of your abused balls tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in front of a live studio audience.


End file.
